Baby Nations
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Como já era habitual e para não perder a prática, England erra um feitiço, mas desta vez as consequências são no mínimo incomuns, por não dizer únicas. Advertências: Yaoi e Mpreg.
1. Feitiço Falhado

**Baby Nations**

Sinopse:

Como já era habitual e para não perder a prática, England erra um feitiço, mas desta vez as consequências são no mínimo incomuns, por não dizer únicas.

Advertências: Yaoi e mpreg.

Beta-Read: Clara.

Disclaimer:

A saga Hetalia não me pertence, sendo os direitos de autoria propriedade de Hidekaz Himaruya. Caso contrário haveria muito yaoi na história e não só aquelas pequenas insinuações shounen-ai.

* * *

Publicado no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Feitiço Falhado**

England já estava cansado de que todos desprezassem a magia e afirmassem que esta era apenas fruto da sua imaginação. Só porque não podiam ver as suas amigas fadas, não lhes dava o direito de dizer que estas não existiam.

Sempre que as outras nações as ignoravam, as pequenas fadinhas ficavam extremamente deprimidas e isso só entristecia a Grande Nação Britânica. Pelo que England concluiu que a melhor forma de assegurar que estas nunca mais teriam de sofrer tal dor, era encontrar o feitiço correto para conseguir torná-las visíveis para todas as outras nações na seguinte Reunião Mundial. Como tal, o jovem Arthur jogou-se de cabeça no meio dos infindáveis volumes sobre magia e iniciou uma extensa e elaborada pesquisa.

Os dias deram passo a semanas, que viraram meses… E antes de que England se desse conta, o dia tão esperado já havia chegado. Era o dia da reunião e esta dar-se-ia na sua própria casa.

Abandonou os livros, convencido que dessa vez sairia tudo bem, pois tinha praticado o encantamento incontáveis vezes. Não havia forma alguma de que pudesse errar, afinal de contas, cobrira todas as possibilidades de fracasso. O loiro estava convicto do seu iminente sucesso, pelo que saiu da biblioteca com a cabeça erguida, um sorriso de confiança e o peito inchado de orgulho.

OoOoO

Pouco a pouco, os assentos das nações foram sendo preenchidos e todos aguardavam pacientemente o início do encontro, mas como já se era de esperar, America estava uma vez mais rotundamente atrasado. Aborrecido pela demora, England decidiu entrar em ação e aproveitar o tempito extra para realizar o encantamento, mas como já era habitual não resultou como este havia planeado. Por tal motivo, France gozava abertamente com a nação britânica, ao que esta, já totalmente fora de si, ergueu a varinha e apontou-a ao País do Amor.

Automaticamente, Romania e Norway levantaram-se e correram a restringir o seu companheiro de andanças mágicas, enquanto as restantes nações pensando ser tudo fruto da imaginação fértil do trio mágico, optou por ignorá-los ou dizer quão tamanha era aquela estupidez e que a magia não existia. Tal ato por parte dos outros países só conseguiu enfurecer ainda mais o loiro de generosas sobrancelhas, que trémulo de raiva gritou as colossais palavras dos futuros pesadelos de várias das nações presentes.

O duo mágico, amigo de England, já aguardava os resultados catastróficos do feitiço, claramente mal pronunciado, lançado pelo loiro. Italy, mais ocupado em sonhar acordado com a sua amada pasta, fez negligentemente uso da sua reconhecida e afamada torpeza, tropeçando contra o invocador, terminando por desviar a varinha da direção realmente pretendida.

Um raio violeta saiu da ponta superior da estrela que coroava a varinha magica de Arthur, que impactou contra um espelho na parede contrária, sendo refletido no teto e terminando por dispersar-se sob a forma de poeira púrpura. Ao constatar que aquele seria o pior local e o mais perigoso de todos para permanecer, a maioria das nações partiram em busca de abrigo.

Quando a poeira tocou o topo da cabeça de France, este foi envolvido numa fumaça rosada. Este evento repetiu-se com algumas das outras nações, nomeadamente Italy. Passados alguns instantes, o nevoeiro dissipou-se por fim e as nações deram pela falta de alguns dos seus companheiros, despertando um sentimento de pânico geral.

Germany preocupado correu na direção de onde vira o amante de pasta pela última vez, encontrando apenas um monte de roupas descartadas sobre o solo do Salão de Conferências. Aterrorizado com a possibilidade deste ter desaparecido ou até mesmo ter sido fulminado, o alemão ajoelhou-se e agarrou com cuidado o casaco do uniforme militar italiano, para de seguida aperceber-se de que as roupas que haviam permanecido no chão se moviam agora sozinhas. Com certo receio, deslizou a negra camisa para o lado esquerdo, pousando-a no solo, revelando assim a pequena cabecinha de um bebé de poucos meses, quase um recém-nascido, que logo deu amostras de já possuir um tremendo par de pulmões, graças ao sonoro choro entoado pelo pequeno e assustado infante.


	2. Papás por Obrigação?

**Capítulo 2: Papás por Obrigação?**

A multidão ainda se estava a mentalizar de que o bebé nos braços de Germany era na verdade Italy, quando ao choro deste se uniram os restantes "desaparecidos". Rapidamente, o alemão orientou as nações mais próximas numa busca pelas presumíveis crianças, enquanto embalava o recém-nascido na esperança de acalmar o pranto desesperado do infante.

Instantes depois, a nação alemã viu o Russia aparecer com o seu eterno sorriso psicopata e um pequeno ao colo, que este reconheceu imediatamente como o seu bro Prussia. Germany queria impedir qualquer plano que se estivesse a maquinar na cabeça do país de maior estatura e recuperar o seu irmão mais velho, mas o choro de Italy não cessava, apenas aumentava mais e mais. Pelo que o alemão, vendo que Prussia parecia tranquilo e cómodo entre os braços do seu inimigo jurado, optou por focar-se primeiro no pequeno bebé que chorava desconsoladamente no seu regaço.

* * *

Canada caminhava por entre as nações sem ser notado, graças à sua falta de presença. No caminho, encontrou dois pequenos infantes que apenas se conseguiam sentar sozinhos, mas tal como já se era de esperar, estes não se haviam dado conta da sua presença, parecendo mais entretidos em brigar entre si. Não foi difícil identificar as crianças que puxavam os cabelos uma da outra, fazendo beicinhos.

Canada agachou-se e pegou-os ao colo. England choramingou ao ter sentido um puxão mais forte na sua loira cabeleira e como vingança deu uma chapada a France, virando-lhe o rosto devido à força empregue.

* * *

Um garotinho gatinhava com certo esforço até um loiro, que recuava completamente horrorizado.

― Não te atrevas! Nego-me a ter de lidar contigo nesse estado… ― exclamou Switerzland com uma expressão zangada, apontando o dedo indicador da mão direita na direção do pequeno.

Austria ria alegremente ao ver a expressão graciosa da nação de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, que continuava a se afastar até que acabou por bater com os joelhos numa cadeira, caindo para trás e sendo logo de seguida abraçado pelo infante babado.

* * *

America entrou no Salão de Reuniões, sendo surpreendido pela confusão de bebés por todos os lados e fazendo justiça ao seu papel como herói, que dizia ser, entrou em ação… Pegou no pequeno England, que balbuciava em cima da mesa de reuniões, sem se dar conta da presença do Canada que abraçava cuidadosamente o pequeno France.

― Cof… Cof… ― tossiu para chamar a atenção das restantes nações ― Alguém me poderia explicar o que se passa? Porque há um bebé igual a England? ― A realização bateu à porta de repente. ― Não pode ser… ― Olhou fixamente o menino e analisou as suas feições. Os outros países por um momento pensaram que este havia entendido, mas erraram. ― England teve um filho e nunca me disse? Como é que aquele sobrancelhas conseguiu ter um sucessor heroico antes do hero? ― referindo-se a si mesmo.

Japan aproximou-se discretamente e informou a nação adita a hambúrgueres sobre os eventos ocorridos na sua ausência.

― Hmm… Hm… ― assentia o americano ao escutar as novidades. ― Bom, assim sendo, até descobrir como devolvê-los à normalidade… ah… pois… pois… alguém tem de cuidar dos little babies, right?

― Eu posso cuidar deles, aru ― disse China fazendo gala do seu longo histórico na criação de outras nações. ― Ainda que… ― Observa atentamente o bebé que ainda lacrimejava levemente. ― Italy é um recém-nascido, aru. As nações não nascem de uma mãe como os humanos, pelo que nunca são tão pequenas…

― Kolkolkol! Eu abrigarei as crianças e todas se tornarão um com a Mãe Russia ― exclamou o homem de cabelos prateados rindo loucamente, sendo observado por um curioso Prussia.

Germany não aguentando mais as palermices que escorriam por entre os lábios dos seus companheiros, fez uso da sua formação militar e voltou a tomar as decisões, dando ordens sem direito a reclamações.

― Eu cuidarei de Italy e do meu irmão.

― Não! ― exclamou Ivan, sendo envolvido por uma aura tenebrosa, que arrancou arrepios a todos os presentes menos ao bebé nos braços do potencial criminoso ― Prussia fica comigo! Gilbert vai para casa comigo.

Ninguém se atreveu a denegar, exceto talvez Germany, mas antes de que pudesse opor-se, Russia esfumou-se, levando consigo o pequeno bebé. O alemão só pôde rezar e esperar que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu irmão e este conseguisse sobreviver com êxito à convivência forçada.

― Continuemos, Switerzland…

― Nem pensar! Eu não vou tomar conta de um destes fedelhos ― disse enquanto tentava a todo custo separar o infante das suas pernas.

― Pois, mas Austria parece estar muito apegado a ti, pelo que ficas a cargo dele.

― Não, não posso. Ele só vai aumentar as despesas…

― Nii-sama, tenho a certeza que poderemos pensar em algo ― disse Liechtenstein. ― Não podemos simplesmente deixar uma criança tão pequena à sua sorte.

Switerzland suspirou e acabou por concordar, apenas para satisfazer a sua querida irmã.

― America… ― O loiro, vestindo um casaco de aviador olhou-o com uma mirada brilhante de expectativa. ― Hã… hmm.. England! Ficas a cargo de Arthur e assegura-te que não causa mais problemas. Mantém-no longe de qualquer coisa que sequer se assemelhe a um instrumento mágico…

― Hahahaha! O hero por fim terá a desforra. Hahaha! Nem sabes o que te vai cair em cima, England, vou gravar e registar todos os momentos embaraçosos para a posteridade e quando regressares à normalidade irei envergonhar-te ao máximo. Hahaha… Preciso de uma câmara de vídeo nova e uma máquina fotográfica de topo de gama. ― Germany tremeu ao ponderar se aquela teria sido de fato a melhor escolha, enquanto America saía a correr, com o bebé ao colo.

― Cof.. Cof… ― tossiu para recuperar a atenção dos seus ouvintes ― France… Há algum voluntário para cuidar de France? ― As nações (agora unidas) negaram em uníssono, pois ninguém queria tomar conta do pervertido de Francis. ― Ninguém!? Nem um único voluntário?

― Eu recuso-me a ficar perto desse pervertido! ― diziam umas nações.

― Mas é só uma criança… ― defendiam outras ― ainda que pensando bem, talvez tenham razão e possivelmente seja um pervertido desde do berço…

Canada ergueu a mão para se oferecer, mas foi completamente ignorado, devido à sua semi-transparência. France acompanhava o argumento, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse a assistir a um jogo de ténis. Quando sentiu que o pegavam ao colo e aconchegavam carinhosamente, o pequeno Francis virou-se, vendo a nação de óculos e sorriu felizmente. O maior fez algumas caretas, arrancando algumas risadas alegres ao menino, que se fizeram notar, terminando por chamar a atenção dos restantes presentes.

― Oh! Canada, não te tinha visto. Importaste de cuidar de Francis? E mantém-no longe do vinho!

Matthew sorriu e assentiu, abraçando o pequeno que ainda soltava umas leves gargalhadas ocasionalmente.


	3. Papá Germany

**Capítulo 3: Papá Germany**

 _Primeira Semana_

Um avião privado aterrou no Aeroporto de Berlim-Schönefeld, Ludwig desceu, carregando com calculado cuidado, quase matemático, um pequeno vulto e rumou em direção ao Palácio de Bellevue, onde se reportaria diretamente ao seu Chefe de Estado.

Ao chegar ao escritório do chefe, este deu-se, quase que imediatamente, conta do embrulho que a nação embalava com um ritmo mecânico. Ao que Germany expôs os factos, obtendo dessa forma verba extra para poder assim cobrir os gastos do recém-nascido.

OoOoO

Algumas mulheres observavam, curiosas entre cochichos, o homem com atitude galantemente séria que caminhava tranquilamente com um pequeno e terno bebé ao colo, enquanto selecionava diversos guias sobre os melhores métodos para cuidar bebés. No decorrer das exaustivas compras, colocava um pouco de tudo no carrinho das compras, sem saber exatamente o que levar, pelo que uma mulher apiedando-se do pobre desgraçado aproximou-se a ele para o ajudar.

Com um vasto suprimento de fórmula, fraldas e afins, o alemão regressou a casa esgotado pela avalanche de emoções, resultantes das circunstâncias em que se encontrava graças ao pequeno reguila, que dormitava, por fim, pacificamente no carrinho de bebé comprado às pressas.

OoOoO

A lua já brilhava bem alto no céu estrelado, quando Germany escutou um pranto, em estado alerta levantou-se e pegou na espingarda ainda com cara de sono. Dando-se rapidamente conta da situação ao ver o berço postado perto da janela, o loiro deu uma chapada a mental a si mesmo e baixou a espingarda, pousando-a em cima do móvel.

Com passos arrastados e a bocejar abertamente, o alemão dirigiu-se ao rebento choroso e procedeu a tentar descobrir o que quereria o infante dessa vez. Nunca sabia o que fazer. Se pensava que era fome, resultava que tinha a fralda suja e vice-versa.

Constatando que a fralda estava imaculada, assumiu que seria fome pelo que elaborou um pouco de leite de fórmula e aqueceu-o, para seguidamente proceder a alimentar o esfomeado bebé, mas cada vez que acercava o biberão, Italy virava o rosto e fazia minúsculos e adoráveis beicinhos.

Germany bufou exasperadamente, sem saber o que fazer, um pouco relutante decidiu pedir ajuda a alguém, pelo que recordando a vasta experiência na criação de jovens nações que China possuía, ligou-lhe após fracassar redondamente em todas as suas tentativas anteriores. Pegou numa toalha para secar o leite, que o bebé havia cuspido na sua cara e marcou rapidamente o número de telefone da nação asiática.

* * *

― Alô, aru!

― Não necessita uma muda de fralda, não tem fome, não… ― enumerou sem parar nem para respirar, sendo interrompido pelo maior.

― Eh!? Germany, aru? Do que estás a falar, aru? ― perguntou ainda meio sonolento, pois havia despertado apenas meia-hora antes.

― Italy não para de chorar. Já não sei o que fazer!? ― exclamou exasperado e com vontade de puxar os próprios cabelos.

― Germany, antes de lhe dar o biberão, testaste a temperatura do leite, aru?

― Bip… bip… bip…

― Olá!? Ainda estás aí, aru!? Desligou, aru! ― China encolheu os ombros e regressou aos seus exercícios matinais.

OoOoO

Se pensava que alimentar o bebé era um pesadelo, era porque ainda não tinha tido de lidar com as malditas cólicas. Isso para não falar da choradeira na hora de tomar banho.

Com o banho tomado e as cólicas devidamente controladas, Germany dispôs-se a receber a visita do seu aliado Japan, que tinha ido devolver algumas das pinturas que Italy havia deixado espalhadas e totalmente esquecidas na casa do inexpressivo moreno.

Não demorou muito para constatar que apesar da sua curta idade, o recém-nascido continuava a ser fascinado pelas artes e ainda quando agora demonstrasse o seu entusiasmo à base de gritos de felicidade, balbucios ininteligíveis e excesso de baba.

― Vejo que Italy-san ainda desfruta das artes! Talvez não fosse má ideia levá-lo a ver a nova ópera que têm estado a publicitar na televisão.

* * *

Germany examinava cuidadosamente, ponderando quais seriam as melhores escolhas.

― L'Orfeo. ― Revisou atentamente os títulos dos vídeos. ―, Le Nozze Di Figaro, Tosca, La Serva Padrona… hmm… é curta e com poucas personagens. Talvez seja uma boa ideia para começo… e é uma comédia, pelo que não deve ser difícil de compreender. Agora deveria ver alguns vídeos de concertos de orquestras… hmm…

OoOoO

O alemão observava atentamente um livro de culinária, seguindo as instruções à letra para preparar um delicioso prato de bolonhesa, mas no mesmíssimo instante em que tirou os olhos do hiperativo bebé, deitado num cesto perto da refeição já terminada, este mergulhou de cabeça dentro da pasta.

Germany havia-se esmerado em preparar a comida favorita do italiano, apenas para este decidir nadar nela. Não que fizesse diferença, visto que quando por fim teve um momento de descanso, após banhar o infante, para poder ler os manuais de cuidados infantis descobriu que a criança não podia comer comida sólida e que deveria apegar-se à fórmula por vários meses.


	4. Papá America e Papá Canada

**Capítulo 4:** **Papá America e Papá Canada**

 _Segunda Semana_

Numa super-hiper-mega-ultra-gigantesca loja de marca, encontrava-se America a bisbilhotar a secção de roupa infantil. Ignorando por completo as roupas chatas e banais, Alfred focou-se nos fantásticos macacões que simulavam os fatos de variados super-heróis dos comics americanos.

― O que achas, Tony? ― O loiro ergueu uma mini-réplica de Spiderman e outra de Superman. ― Qual é o melhor? Tens razão, em caso de dúvida levo os dois! ― exclamou alegremente, desconsiderando as opiniões inexistentes do seu amigo alien.

A nação obcecada com heróis e hambúrgueres correu até à secção dos Avengers, primeiramente, escolheu o Captain America, o seu comparsa e seguidamente selecionou alguns modelos mais arrojados, nomeadamente uma fantasia de Hulk.

Com o carrinho das compras repleto até ao topo de vestes infantis, dirigiu-se à secção de biberões, estando já cansado dos biberões sem graça, que o seu Chefe de Estado lhe havia arranjado às pressas. Escolheu um par que imitava uma garrafa de coca-cola, outro que simulava um cachorro quente e mais um de um hambúrguer triplo.

Por último, comprou chupetas com a bandeira americana estampada, cobertores com imagens alusivas a marcos nacionais, tais como a Estátua da Liberdade ou o Empire State Building, e algumas toalhas de banho com desenhos de robôs e alienígenas.

Satisfeito e com a carteira totalmente vazia, Alfred regressou a casa animado.

OoOoO

Quem afirmasse que preparar um biberão de fórmula era canja, estava predisposto a levar uma valente tareia por parte da nação americana. Havia estado horas a fio à volta da cozinha e tudo o que conseguira fazer fora explodi-la quatro vezes numa única manhã.

A empregada que o seu chefe contratara para ajudá-lo, tivera que sair esse dia, pedindo folga devido a motivos pessoais. Como tal, America ficara sozinho a cargo de um bebé que não parava de chorar por culpa da fome.

Tentou pedir ajuda aos outros países encarregues de tomar conta dos restantes infantes, mas ninguém lhe atendia o telefone, ocupados de mais em cuidar dos seus próprios bebés.

Sem outra opção, Alfred pegou na mala de bebé, aconchegando o pequeno contra o peito e abandonando a sua ostentosa residência.

OoOoO

Canada pousou o bebé no berço com delicadeza e cuidado, acariciando-lhe a cabecita com ternura. Quando soou a campainha, temendo despertar o infante, Matthew apressou-se a abrir a porta, encontrando o seu irmão a segurar desajeitadamente o pequeno England, vestido com um terno macacão do super-herói conhecido como Flash, que em prantos tentava transmitir a sua incomodidade ao maior.

Alfred entrou com cara de ter passado a noite em claro. England e America passaram a conformar um curioso duo de chorosos, que soltavam baba e ranho. O americano jogou-se sobre o seu sósia com desespero.

― Já não sei o que fazer, Canada? Ele não para de chorar…! Por este andar vou enlouquecer!

O menor tendo piedade do pobre infante, que não tinha culpa nenhuma de estar a cargo de um desnaturado como o seu irmão, arrancou-o dos braços do auto-intitulado super-herói, dando-se conta quase imediatamente do motivo da choradeira sem fim. Com toda a ternura, que apenas a experiência pode atribuir, Canada colocou o menino sobre uma manta estendida no sofá e trocou a fralda da criança. Seguidamente preparou-lhe um biberão que o coitadinho bebeu com gula de não ter sido alimentado por horas sem fim.

No momento de causar o arroto ao menino, America desencantou magicamente uma câmara de vídeo, imortalizando o evento por toda a eternidade e mais além.

OoOoO

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, Canada cuidava de ambos os bebés, ralhando sempre o irmão por não saber cuidar de England. Em vez disso, este passava o tempo a cumprir a sua promessa e a tirar fotos embaraçosas do pequeno de generosas sobrancelhas, passando pelo banho e terminando nas trocas de fralda. Fiel à sua palavra, America não deixava escapar nem uma única oportunidade de envergonhar England quando este regressasse à normalidade. Enquanto isso, Matthew explicava pacientemente ao irmão como cuidar de um bebé. Como lhe dar banho… Como trocar fraldas… Como preparar um biberão… Qual a melhor forma de o adormecer… Que musicas cantar…

Canada deitou o pequeno England no berço, deixando-o a poucos centímetros de France que dormia tranquilamente, alheio aos intrusos que irromperam na sua bela vida familiar.

OoOoO

Canada despertou com um pranto que parecia não ter fim, ao qual logo se uniu um segundo. Levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se ao quarto, encontrando France no chão logo à entrada e England a poucos centímetros, que gatinhava na direção de Francis, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Quando este o alcançou, Francis viu-se vítima de um ataque de puxões de cabelo, que foi imediatamente impedido, pois Canada pegou no pequeno Arthur, separando-os.

― Isso não se faz, Iggy! ― A nação desceu a vista ao sentir alguém puxar o tecido que cobria uma das suas pernas. ― Shh! Está tudo bem, Francis! Espera só um pouquinho e já te pego ao colo, sim!?― disse, tentando acalmá-lo e que não voltasse a chorar. Mas o francês não parecia disposto a ficar em silêncio, enquanto assistia ao seu cuidador a ser monopolizado pelo maldito britânico. ― Onde está aquele meu irmão inútil quando preciso dele?

Enquanto Canada lutava por acalmar os dois bebés chorosos que não se queriam ver nem pintados de ouro, oferecendo-se empurrões mútuos, enquanto permaneciam nos braços da pobre nação e ameaçando com jogarem-se um ao outro ao chão, America dormia a perna solta no quarto de hóspedes, ignorando a batalha que o irmão livrava no berçário.

* * *

Nota:

Se estiverem com curiosidade pesquisem no google "baby superhero costume", podem também especificar o super-herói que querem ver. Os bebés ficam tão fofos fantasiados, mas o que é que estou para aqui falar… Bebés são fofos independentemente do que vistam (*o*)


	5. Papá Russia

**Capítulo 5: Papá Russia**

 _Primeira Semana_

Russia abre as pesadas portas duplas da sua mansão e mal coloca um pé dentro do Hall da Entrada, põem-se a dar ordens aos seus aterrorizados subordinados, que tremiam da cabeça aos pés. Em menos do que o Diabo esfrega um olho, as pobres nações bálticas já haviam reunido tudo o que pudesse (ou não) ser imprescindível para realizar os cuidados apropriados que um bebé necessita.

Lithuania começou prontamente a reunir informação sobre cuidados infantis e em menos de quarenta e oito horas, já se havia tornado num autêntico especialista no tema. Ainda quando este se tenha prestado prontamente a oferecer os seus serviços para tomar conta do infante, receando interiormente que Russia atormentasse a pobre criança até à morte, Ivan não lhe permitiu velar pelo bem-estar de Prussia, em vez disso ordenou que o instruísse apropriadamente, pois cuidaria ele mesmo da pequena nação. Ainda que relutante, Toris acedeu às demandas, implorando a qualquer divindade que estivesse de serviço nesse preciso momento, (como se se tratasse de um trabalho por turnos), que não permitisse que aquilo virasse um banho de sangue infantil, pois o último que necessitavam de anexar agora mesmo à lista de crimes de Russia-san, era o horrendo ato de infanticídio.

Latvia, estava super animado de ter um bebé em casa, alguém menor que ele (dada a sua baixa estatura e posição na hierarquia), mas rapidamente perdeu o entusiasmo. Russia não o deixava aproximar-se a Prussia, argumentando que não era um boneco com o qual pudesse brincar e proibindo-o de entrar no berçário, pelo que não alcançara a ver mais do que o níveo cabelo do mini-narcisista. A depressão da nação báltica mais jovem foi tal, que Lithuania e Estonia chegaram mesmo a realizar uma intervenção, fracassada, pois Raivis passou as semanas seguintes, mergulhado em litros e litros de álcool, pois as bebidas de Ivan eram mais álcool do que outra coisa. Ninguém diria que um corpo tão pequeno apresentaria tanta resistência à bebida, mas Latvia podia consumir perfeitamente cerca de quarenta jarras, antes de se embriagar completamente.

Estonia, por sua vez, viu-se repentinamente responsável pelas tarefas da mansão, pois Ivan dispensava todo o seu tempo livre para cuidar de Prussia. Claro que a sua vida teria sido muito mais simples e fácil, se Latvia não tivesse esgotado completamente o stock de álcool da casa. Quando as coisas regressassem ao normal e Russia se apercebesse de que a sua adega ficara às moscas, o mundo conheceria o seu fim através das chamas da ira de Ivan Braginsky, comummente conhecido como Russia.

 _Terceira Semana_

Belarus entrou de rompante na moradia, sem aviso prévio, começando a recitar a sua habitual cantoria:

― Irmão, casa-te comigo! ― exigiu a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, portando um vestido azul de moda super-ultra-hiper-mega desatualizada, que Russia lhe oferecera séculos antes e que Belarus tentava vestir o maior número de ocasiões possíveis para lhe demonstrar quão profundos eram os seus sentimentos e o amor que nutria por ele. ― Irmão, não te podes esconder eternamente! Sai e casa-te comigo! Criemos um belo e duradouro império…

Russia entrou no berçário, trancou a porta e dirigiu-se ao berço onde um pequeno bebé de cabelos prateados o observava com um beicinho trémulo, prestes a chorar. Os seus olhinhos carmesim encheram-se de lágrimas ao escutar as batidas frenéticas de Belarus e o pranto não se fez esperar. Ivan pegou cuidadosamente no infante e abraçou-o protetoramente, sentando-se na cadeira de baloiço, perto da janela através da qual podia ver perfeitamente a neve a cair no gigantesco jardim, para acalmar o menino.

Ao constatar que Prussia estava tranquilo e vendo que estava na hora deste comer, agarrou no biberão, que Lithuania preparara com antecedência, e ignorou os lamentos de Belarus, bem como o ruído das garras da sua irmã a arranharem a madeira da porta. Uma vez saciado, trocou-lhe a fralda e vestiu-o com um conjunto que lembrava vagamente o uniforme militar da Russia.

OoOoO

Belarus viu-se erguida do solo e jogada no meio da rua, pela força dos musculosos braços de Germany, terminando com a cabeça enterrada num monte de branca neve que amorteceu a sua queda. Esta reclamou sonoramente e rumou de regresso ao interior da mansão, mas a porta foi fechada repentinamente, resultando na mulher com o nariz partido. Chorosa de raiva, a nórdica regressou a casa, rogando pragas à nação loira que a expulsara da casa do seu amado irmão e a impedira de consumar o seu eterno amor.

OoOoO

Russia tentava a todo o custo não se sentir incomodado pelas repetidas e contínuas batidas na porta do berçário de Prussia, mas a voz de Germany parecia ter chamado a atenção do bebé, que se remexia animadamente no seu colo quase caindo ao chão. Sem outro remédio, o homem abriu a porta dando de caras com Germany e mini-Italy.

Germany entrou no quarto, tentando não deixar transparecer o profundo choque que o acometia. O recinto encontrava-se repleto de peluches e brinquedos que Prussia não poderia obviamente utilizar devido à sua escassa idade. O loiro tinha decidido ir visitar o seu bro, temendo que Russia estivesse a mal-tratá-lo, ou pior, mas pelo que podia ver estava tudo a correr melhor do que alguma vez ponderara. Ivan estava de facto a fazer um bom trabalho e Prussia parecia muito feliz e cómodo nos braços daquela assustadora nação, que tanto o fizera sofrer no passado. Mas tendo em conta que tudo parecia bem e que Italy por si só, já dava demasiado trabalho, Germany optou por deixar as coisas como estavam e realizar algumas visitas ocasionais, para assegurar o bem-estar do seu querido irmão.


	6. Papá Switerzland

**Capítulo 6: Papá Switerzland**

 _Quarta Semana_

Se lhe perguntassem diretamente como estava a correr a sua primeira viagem pelo vasto oceano da paternidade, Basch resumiria todas as vivências das últimas três semanas em quatro simples palavras, total e absoluta falência. Criar um bebé era caro, muito caro, caro ao ponto de levar uma pessoa quase falida à infinita falência.

Um cenário já familiar na residência de Switerzland, decorre perante os olhos de um pequeno menino, que observa os loiros irmãos com curiosidade, gatinhando em direção ao dono da casa.

As nações contavam e recontavam cada centavo, como se de uma contagem para a outra, a soma fosse aumentar miraculosamente.

― Ah! ― O jovem de olhos verdes revolveu o cabelo exasperado. ― Já não sei o que fazer… Estamos completamente falidos! Por este andar não vamos conseguir chegar sequer ao fim do mês.

― Calma, irmão, temos de pensar com calma, algo havemos de resolver. O novo lote de armas que Germany encomendou já está pronto?

― Não, faltam duas mil espingardas e quinhentas granadas. Ludwig ligou, o Chefe dele voltou a aumentar a encomenda em cima da hora, pelo que ainda vai demorar mais umas quantas semanas.

― Tudo bem, não é motivo para desesperar. Como vai a encomenda do contentor de minas terrestres e grades eletrificadas que Russia pediu? Ivan não disse que era urgente, algo sobre livrar-se de intrusos que querem roubar o seu bebé?

― Já foi expedido, tal como também já recebemos o respetivo pagamento, por sorte tinha material suficiente em stock. Utilizei cada cêntimo desse dinheiro para consertar as goteiras do teto do berçário e colocar isolamento nas janelas, para que o vento e a chuva não entrem no quarto.

― Podemos sempre pedir um empréstimo ao America ― sugeriu Liechtenstein com os olhos a brilhar de expectativa, esperando ter solucionado o dilema do seu adorado irmão, querendo ser útil para a pessoa que mais admirava.

― Ele iria exigir que nos aliássemos a ele e mantenho a minha palavra e orgulho acima de tudo, nunca me submeterei, preservarei a minha neutralidade sem importar a situação. Além de que não podemos perder os nossos contratos com Germany.

― Bom! E se falarmos com o Chefe do bebé Austria? Ele é o responsável pelo bem-estar de Roderich, deveria no mínimo pagar uma pensão, visto que nós estamos a cuidar dele.

― Não quero dever nada a ninguém, muito menos a esse tipo de óculos! ― Lançou um olhar frio na direção do infante, que o fitava desde o solo com um sorriso de felicidade, abrindo e fechando as mãos, clamando pelo colo do loiro bonito, mas extremamente mal-humorado.

― Pronto! Teremos de cortar no número de refeições se queremos cobrir os gastos das fraldas e da fórmula. A partir de hoje teremos de pescar e caçar os nossos alimentos. Não quero sacrificar os meus cabritos, mas se o momento chegar, é com muito pesar que o farei, devemos assegurar-nos de sobreviver o resto do mês.

― Não, irmão! Tu amas Eiger, Jungfrau e Mönch, não podemos comê-los… Nunca te perdoarias se o fizéssemos…

― Bem pensado, Liech, antes disso acontecer comeríamos primeiro a águia real de Austria! ― exclamou com um sorriso psicopata, pegando na criança ao colo, que não parara de o chamar em todo o instante. Alheio ao plano de Basch de abater a sua mascote, Roderich aferrava-se ao casaco do uniforme militar do loiro de olhos verdes, caindo instantaneamente no Mundo dos Sonhos.

oOo

De martelo numa mão e chave de fendas na outra, Switerzland dispunha-se a consertar pela sétima vez o berço que comprara em terceira mão numa venda de garagem. Entre marteladas e queixas da nação loira ao martelar por descuido os seus próprios dedos, Austria entoava a melodia que compunha a Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven.

O bebé com os seus grandes olhos violetas, livres dos óculos que a sua versão adulta portava em todo o momento, embalava-se ao ritmo de uma das maiores composições musicais de sempre, para a frente e para trás, para a frente e para trás, uma e outra vez. O menino sorria genuinamente no colo da rapariga, que movia levemente a cabeça com deleite, escutando Austria cantarolar, sendo apenas interrompido por uns pontuais "ais", quando Basch batia nos próprios dedos.

oOo

Liechtenstein encarava a lata de fórmula em cima do balcão como se de um inimigo mortal se tratasse. Suspirou e pegou num biberão, de seguida passou a medir cuidadosamente a quantidade de pó necessária, não querendo desperdiçar nem sequer mesmo uma grama.

A jovem nação sentou-se com o menino ao colo, que se jogou gulosamente sobre o biberão, sendo a ação vista pelo seu cuidador.

― Precisamos de comprar mais fórmula, já só fica o suficiente para mais um dia.

― Ah! ― Switerzland fechou os olhos e suspirou, ao prever uma enxaqueca a caminho. ― Se os meus cabritos não fossem tão novos, poderíamos alimentá-lo com o leite da Jungfrau… Talvez devêssemos comprar uma vaca… Seria mais económico?! ― A nação suíça perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos, calculando o total dos gastos de manter mais um animal doméstico, concluindo que as despesas da vaca terminariam por ser superiores ao custo da fórmula para bebé, suspirando desanimadamente.

oOo

Switerzland voltou ao seu ritual de conserto, martelo numa mão, chave de fendas na outra e muitos "ais". Desta vez, fora o carrinho de bebé que decidira traí-lo de forma vergonhosa no meio do seu passeio matinal. Era velho e já em quinta mão, pelo que não era de estranhar que o raio da roda teimasse em sair do sítio, pelo que lá estava o loiro novamente a arranjar a geringonça pela décima vez, intercalando as batidas das ferramentas com os suspiros de desespero.

Enquanto isso, a sua irmã fazia um novo remendo a um velho peluche de Basch que haviam conseguido resgatar de um antigo baú.

Só Deus sabia como sobreviveriam ao fim do mês…

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Hmm... Quem será que foi louco o suficiente para tentar roubar o bebé do Russia?  
Descubram no próximo cap...  
Bjs


	7. Babysitter Poland

**Capítulo 7: Babysitter Poland**

 _Primeira Semana_

Desde o mesmíssimo momento em que os novos papás haviam sido escolhidos, certa pessoa não se sentiu satisfeita, pensando que estava a ser ignorada. Exato, Feliks não estava feliz de não lhe terem dado um bebé. Até o inútil do Alfred obtivera um e ele não, isso não, isso jamais admitiria.

Mas a sua fúria recaía maioritariamente sobre uma única nação, aquela que selecionara os tutores, aquela que atribuíra as tarefas, Germany. Como tal, Poland estava mais do que disposto a provar-lhe que este havia errado ao não lhe dar a possibilidade de demonstrar quão bom pai poderia ser, para isso precisava de uma criança e visto que England e France estavam bem longe, nas longínquas Americas, e verdade seja dita, não desejava lidar com eles, demasiado problemáticos para o seu gosto, pelo que só restavam Austria, Italy e Prussia.

Analisemos as opções disponíveis detalhadamente:

Austria estava a uma "casa" de distância, só necessitava atravessar o território alemão, mas… não, não desejava sofrer uma chuva de balas desnecessárias. Ainda que estas não o pudessem matar, não amenizava o facto de que doeriam… e muito! "Descartado!", pensou a nação loira.

Italy,por sua vez, encontrava-se mesmo ao lado, só tinha de atravessar a fronteira e já estava, mas… pensando bem… Prussia é o irmão de Germany, pelo que causaria um impacto muito maior se tomasse custódia do albino em vez do Amante de Pasta. No entanto… Russia era o inimigo neste caso, além de estar muito longe. "Mas… adoraria ver a cara de Ivan quando se desse conta que perdeu o bebé dele… o problema está no facto de que ele nunca o larga, Toris disse que Russia até dorme no berçário para não deixar que Gilbert saia da sua vista."

No decorrer do resto da semana, Feliks prestou-se a vigiar diligentemente a moradia de Ivan, aguardando a oportunidade perfeita para se apossar do infante.

 _Segunda Semana_

Por fim, a chance surgiu, Russia tinha saído para se reunir com o seu Chefe de Estado, deixando Lithuania a cargo da casa e responsável pelo pequeno bebé.

Poland dirigiu-se à pesada porta e esperou que alguém o viesse atender. Num momento de descuido dos cuidadores, pegou na criança ao colo, tentando abandonar a mansão o mais rapidamente possível, mas tal não fazia parte dos planos de Gilbert, que decidiu dar uso ao seu belo e saudável par de pulmões nesse preciso instante, alertando os residentes que correram escadas abaixo para ver o que ocorria, apenas para encontrar o parque infantil com a cerca aberta, sem bebé à vista.

oOo

Já no exterior, Feliks tentava em vão calar a criança.

― Cala-te de uma vez! Eu também não queria estar contigo, não sou propriamente teu fã, sabias!? ― exclamou o loiro para o desconsolado bebé. ― Só tens de ir na onda durante um tempito e ajudar-me a provar que cometeram um erro em nem sequer me considerar para a tarefa e devolvo-te ao Cubo de Gelo. ― Prussia começou a soluçar baixinho, cedendo enfim ao cansaço e adormecendo quase de imediato. ― Finalmente, estava a ver que não!

oOo

Poland decidiu que não seria uma má ideia celebrar o sucesso da primeira fase do seu plano com um suculento banquete, pelo que dirigiu-se a um luxuoso restaurante.

A primeira batalha: Alimentar a criança; Poland descobriu que não era tão fácil como pensara inicialmente. Aprendeu que o infante só comia quando lhe apetece e não quando a nação assim o desejava.

Segunda descoberta: Feliks apercebeu-se de que a boca do bebé era um excelente ventilador de comida. A camisa de Poland foi agraciada com umas belíssimas medalhas e flores, obras de arte vindas da inocente boquinha da criança.

De barriguinha cheia, Prussia, sossegou e adormeceu, deixando o loiro deliciar-se finalmente na sua própria refeição.

Terminada a refeição, pagou a conta, agradeceu o serviço e seguiu até ao estacionamento.

Tranquilo e saciado, Feliks quase deu um pulo, quando uma mão tocou o seu ombro de repente.

― Passa algo?

― Desculpe-me, mas não se esqueceu de nada, senhor? ― perguntou o empregado que o atendera previamente.

― Hm… Deixa-me ver… carteira, telemóvel, chaves do carro… ― enumerou conforme ia revistando os seus bolsos ― Não, tenho tudo! Não me falta nada.

No interior do restaurante, um pequeno infante, sentando numa cadeira alta, fazia beicinho, contendo as lágrimas… Poland havia-se esquecido de Gilbert no restaurante e nem conta se dera.

oOo

Com a criança por fim a salvo no cestinho, Poland retornou ao carro para regressar a casa, pousando o bebé em cima do teto da viatura, enquanto procurava as chaves para abrir a porta do veículo. Introduziu a chave e ligou o motor, colocando o carro em movimento.

Não demorou muito para que a nação se irritasse com as buzinas a soar e as pessoas a esbracejarem na sua direção. Feliks desceu o vidro da janela, encarando os outros condutores.

― Que foi? Estão com pressa? Passem por cima, seus cabrões! ― gritou fora de si.

Uma mulher, claramente perturbada, apontou para o topo do carro, enquanto tentava em vão fazer-se ouvir.

― Pare, seu idiota! Há um bebé em cima do carro! Olhe o bebé, seu doido! ― gritava apontando para cima do carro.

Mais uma vez, Prussia fora esquecido… O cestinho de bebé ainda descansava precariamente em cima do teto do carro.

oOo

Poland suspirou ao descer do helicóptero.

― Lar, doce lar! ― inspirou o ar fresco do seu país, pegou na bagagem e dirigiu-se à saída do heliporto.

Atrás dele vinha o piloto aos gritos… Pobre Gilbert! Quantas vezes seria esquecido numa única tarde?

oOo

A choradeira não cessava, Poland pegou no bebé, sendo rapidamente atordoado pelo odor nauseabundo proveniente da fralda do menino.

― Nem pensar, nem morto mudo uma fralda! Não com esse fedor! ― exclamou a nação, deitando o infante no sofá. Pegou numa echarpe, encharcando-a em perfume e colocando-a em volta do seu rosto, cobrindo o nariz e a boca. Colocou um par de luvas e, muito nauseado, lá deitou mãos à obra, diria antes pontas dos dedos à obra. Mudar uma fralda e limpar um rabinho, tudo só com a pontinha dos dedos, de luvas e echarpe na cara, era na verdade um show de digno de se ver. Principalmente quando o bebé decidiu aliviar-se, fazendo pontaria certeira à cara do sequestrador, sem dúvida dava um filme merecedor de um Óscar.

oOo

O som desesperado da campainha a tocar arrancou as nações bálticas dos seus pensamentos mórbidos, que já imaginavam as suas mortes às mãos de Ivan. Toris abriu a porta, sendo surpreendido pelo seu amigo Feliks que lhe enfiou um bebé na cara, um bebé muito mal-cheiroso, a propósito.

― Toma, devolvo-te a máquina de choro e caca. Trocar outra fralda mal-cheirosa, nem pensar. Já não o aguento ma…

― Como assim? ― Uma voz estranhamente familiar e cantarina soou ao ouvido do loiro. Poland sentiu-se repentinamente pequeno e insignificante, perante a ameaçadora sombra que o cobria. ― Tens muito que explicar, Lithuania.

A alma de Toris forçou saída através da boca do mesmo, alertando o seu amigo, que recuperou a compostura, defendendo a pobre nação báltica e agarrando o espírito fugitivo, enfiando-o goela abaixo à desacordada nação.

oOo

Logo após fechar a porta e repartir os castigos adequados entre os seus subordinados, Ivan ordenou um contentor de minas terrestre e granadas.

* * *

Nota:

Não acham que Feliks é um babysitter perfeito?


	8. Solução Problemática

**Capítulo 8: Solução Problemática**

No decorrer do mês em que várias nações haviam virado repentinamente papás, Norway tinha-se dedicado a estudar o evento que levara àquele extraordinário e inusual desfecho. Intrigado pelo feitiço que England lançara e ainda mais pelas inesperadas consequências que este tivera, Lukas Bondevik passou semanas trancado na biblioteca da sua mansão a tentar averiguar o máximo de informação possível, incluindo o contrafeitiço para neutralizar a maldição que caíra sobre as nações afetadas.

― Hm… Encontrei ― murmurou a nação para si mesma, fechando o livro e saindo da biblioteca para comunicar as suas descobertas aos restantes países.

oOo

As nações em pleno observavam o norueguês como se este possuísse três cabeças.

― Are, are… Então essa era a solução, aru?

China observou os bebés com preocupação, sentindo a necessidade de arrancá-los dos braços dos seus cuidadores, afastando-os de quaisquer potenciais criminosos e escondê-los na sua casa.

"Hmm… Posso criá-los do zero!", pensou Wang Yao, já idealizando uma estratégia para sustentar cinco bebés necessitados de amor e carinho. "Que saudades dos bons velhos tempos em que os meus irmãozinhos se abraçavam a mim em busca de proteção. Oh! Japan era tão fofo… Não! Não permitirei que aqueles desnaturados manchem a inocência imaculada destas virginais crianças. Bom… Francis nem tanto, mas ainda assim… agora ele é um bebé e como tal, vou protegê-lo!"

― Já se era de esperar vindo de um feitiço de England! ― exclamou um sorridente America, recordando os velhos contos de fadas, que este lhe contara na sua terna infância, sobre rainhas malvadas, castelos guardados por dragões e princesas amaldiçoadas.

Talvez o seu complexo de herói se devesse ao facto de que desde o instante em que escutara as histórias de Arthur, sempre desejara ser ele a salvar a bela princesa adormecida com o beijo do verdadeiro amor… ser… o Herói…

Antes de que China pudesse fazer algo para proteger a castidade do pobre infante Beilschmidt, Russia já se havia apropriado dos rosados lábios do bebé. Uma nuvem rosa envolveu o par, dando lugar a um muito corado e desnudo Prussia sobre as pernas de Ivan.

― Funcionou! ― exclamou o russo com um sorriso lascivo no rosto, manuseando livremente um embaraçado Gilbert que tentava a todo custo separar-se dele afim de cobrir a sua nudez.

Gilbird ao avistar o seu dono depois de um longo período de acidental dissociação, voou na sua direção, posicionando-se estrategicamente frente às joias da família Beilschmidt, que tilintavam com os movimentos resultantes do forcejo de Prussia e Russia, escondendo-as dos olhares curiosos das restantes nações que observavam o evento com espanto.

― Só admite de uma vez que me amas. E sê um com a Mãe Russia. Da!?

― Nunca! ― gritou o homem de cabelo prateado, sendo silenciado por um novo beijo, sendo este muito diferente do casto toque de bocas compartilhado anteriormente.

Ivan lambeu os finos lábios, mordendo-os levemente, causando que Prussia baixasse a guarda e abrisse a boca, dando-lhe a oportunidade de aprofundar o beijo, invadindo a cavidade alheia com a sua língua travessa e brincalhona, resultando num apaixonado ósculo que lhes roubou o oxigénio dos pulmões.

Russia levantou-se com o homem de olhos rubis ao colo e rumou para a porta, querendo chegar a casa rapidamente para demonstrar o seu amor desmedido a Gilbert.

― Senão me amasses, o beijo não teria funcionado, Gil! E ainda serias um bebé, admite que me amas a menos que não te importes de ficar desnudo até chegarmos ao aeroporto.

Germany fechou a boca e abanou a cabeça para espantar a incredulidade.

"Como é que Gilbert pode estar apaixonado pelo psicopata sorridente?!", pensou o alemão, embalando o pequeno Italy que havia despertado com a barulheira que o casal fizera há pouco. "Mas fico feliz de saber que és correspondido, bro! Já eu…", Ludwig olhou para o infante que já começava a cair no sono, ignorante das preocupações que causava no seu cuidador.

Com dois membros em falta, China decidiu pedir um intervalo para tentar salvar as restantes crianças, visto que já perdera um dos seus potenciais novos irmãozinhos, mas ainda havia tempo para salvar os outros quatro…

Germany viu aí a possibilidade de comprovar se era correspondido, longe dos olhares alheios, obviamente. Como tal, desculpou-se com as nações e dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho com a desculpa que precisava trocar a fralda de Feliciano.

oOo

Ludwig encarou o pequeno que dormitava tranquilamente e inspirou profundamente.

"É só um beijo… Não é nada demais… Eu consigo!"

Com toda a coragem que lhe foi possível reunir, Germany beijou castamente a têmpora de Italy, com o rosto vermelho que nem o mais maduro dos tomates de Spain.

oOo

O tempo foi passando gradualmente e a pausa chegou ao fim, devendo por isso a reunião retomar o seu curso natural.

As nações sentaram-se ordenadamente, temendo acordar os bebés com o ruído e que estes regressassem à sinfonia de prantos que haviam entoado durante o intervalo.

Enquanto America se vangloriava do seu título de herói, Italy entrou no salão, portando um robe que o staff da reunião conseguira após observar atonitamente como Russia se dirigira à rua momentos antes com um muito desnudo Gilbert entre o seus possessivos braços.

Não demorou muito para que as nações começassem a questionar quem havia sido a pessoa que o beijara.

― Italy, sê sincero, aru… Quem foi o pervertido sem vergonha que te beijou? ― perguntou China, agarrando Feliciano pelos ombros e abanando-o bruscamente ― Oh! Meu pobre Italy, deve ter sido muito traumatizante para ti, aru! Vem aqui ― Abriu os braços, aguardando que o mais jovem se jogasse no seu peito. ―, eu vou proteger-te da besta sedenta que se atreveu a colocar as garras em cima de um recém-nascido. ― Feliciano abraçou-se a China sem perceber o que se estava a passar, mas feliz de ser mimado pelo maior. ― Pobre Italy, aru! ― exclamou, enquanto acariciava maternalmente a cabeça do italiano.

Aproveitando que Wang Yao estava demasiado ocupado a chorar pela perda da inocência de Italy, Alfred fez gala do seu heroísmo para salvar a sua donzela em apuros.

― Não te preocupes, Iggy, esta missão é trabalho para um herói…

America aproximou-se lentamente ao bebé Arthur, cujos os olhinhos observavam curiosamente o rosto do maior.

― Chu! ― O americano uniu os lábios de ambos num beijo casto e inocente.

O nevoeiro rosado envolveu os dois países, revelando um corado, embaraçado e desnudo England, que não poupou tempo a dar uma valente chapada ao mais jovem.

― Dá-me o teu casaco! ― exigiu o britânico.

― Mas é necessário fazer parte da Força Aérea Americana para poder usar…

― Dá-me esse casaco agora mesmo, imbecil! ― rugiu Arthur, tapando a sua intimidade com as mãos e desviando olhar envergonhadamente.

A atenção dos restantes presentes foi afastada do "meloso" par, atraída pela entrada triunfal de France que exibia sem vergonha alguma o seu corpo despido em todo o seu esplendor.

― Já sabia eu que o Iggy gostava d… ― picou Francis, sendo interrompido por um America muito ciumento.

― Não te metas com o meu Arthur, France, só eu é que me posso meter com ele e fazê-lo corar e chorar…

― Entendo-te perfeitamente, America ― respondeu o País do Amor, limpando a hemorragia nasal com a mão ao ter ele imaginado imediatamente o tipo de situação na qual Alfred faria Arthur chorar de prazer e ruborizar-se de vergonha.

― E pode-se saber quem é que te beijou? ― perguntou England com fingido desinteresse, deslizando os braços no interior das mangas do casaco de aviador que Alfred por fim lhe cedera, ao aperceber-se do olhar de absoluta depravação com que Francis encarara o britânico.

― Isso é um segredo entre mim e mon cherry ― respondeu o playboy, piscando o olho na direção de Canada, que pareceu tornar-se momentaneamente ainda mais invisível do que por norma já era.

Vendo que só faltava Austria, que cantarolava feliz da vida entre os braços de Basch, as nações questionavam quem seria o verdadeiro amor do pianista, quando Italy com a sua habitual torpeza, dá um passo em falso e cai em cima de Switerzland, causando que os lábios deste chocassem com o topo da cabeça do infante.

O fumo rosado voltou a dar sinais, envolvendo o par e retornando o jovem lorde à normalidade.

China lamentou profundamente a sua inaptidão e incapacidade para proteger a inocência daqueles pobres infantes que seriam agora adultos luxuriosos e lascivos.

* * *

Nota:

Himaruya listou Lukas Bondevik como um dos potenciais nomes para Norway e de todos foi o que mais agradou, além de ser o mais comum entre o fandom inglês.


	9. Bebés? Outra Vez?

**Capítulo 9: Bebés? Outra Vez!?**

Vários meses haviam passado e algumas nações já começavam a sentir falta daquelas ternurinhas de bebés, ainda quando amassem os seus respetivos companheiros, sentiam que as suas vidas poderiam ser muito mais plenas e felizes.

oOo

America encontrava-se, nesse preciso momento, a desperdiçar o precioso tempo que as nações haviam conseguido encaixar nas suas atarefadas agendas a fim de realizar uma nova reunião mundial, ao pegar no álbum de fotos que tirara no decorrer daquelas quatro semanas.

England tentava a todo o custo sair de cima do adicto a hambúrgueres, mas este impedia-o sistematicamente, apertando o abraço possessivo na cintura do cavalheiro inglês. Com cada página que se virava, uma nova cena embaraçosa discorria perante a cansada multidão. Sinceramente… estavam naquilo há horas!

― Ah! Recordo esta como se tivesse sido ontem… Choraste como senão houvesse amanhã… Armaste uma birra de todo o tamanho…

― Cala-te! ― gritou Arthur envergonhado, interrompendo-o e impedindo-o de revelar uma nova e embaraçosa história sobre a sua recente (re)infância ― Eu também lá estava! Recordas? Ou acaso o teu cérebro de hambúrguer não serve para nada ou é apenas uma estúpida decoração? Sei perfeitamente o que se passou a seguir, ainda quando desejasse profundamente esquecer esse catastrófico incidente, que nunca mais deverá ser mencionado por toda a eternidade, ou vais acabar a viver numa casota e a fazer companhia ao cão do vizinho. Entendido?

A tão ansiada resposta do americano foi interrompida pela chegada de Ivan, que com um sorriso bobo, mas não por isso menos assustador, embalava o pequeno infante que dormitava tranquilamente nos seus braços.

England encolheu-se instintivamente ao ver-se alvo das miradas inquisitivas dos presentes.

― Ei! Porque é que estão a olhar assim para mim? Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! ― exclamou o loiro de orbes verdes, apontando para a miniatura de Prussia.

Logo os olhares acusadores das nações foram atraídos pela chegada de um cansado Gilbert, cujas olheiras carregadas faziam parecer que fora vítima de um murro em cada olho, e de volta para o bebé. Tendo a ação sido repetida umas quantas vezes sem que estas parecessem compreender o que se apresentava perante os seus incrédulos olhos.

Germany levantou-se, avançando rapidamente ao encontro do irmão e dando-lhe um abraço de urso, que foi interrompido por uma aura asfixiante. O militar afastou-se um pouco para tentar tranquilizar o seu cunhado, constatando para sua surpresa que de facto a ameaça não provinha de Russia e sim do bebé que o encarava com uma mirada atenta e vigilante, quase fulminante.

― Bom trabalho, Niko, vê-se mesmo que és parte da Mãe Russia!

― Pensei que já tínhamos decidido que não ias expor o Nikolai às tuas políticas de estado.

― Ve! Tão fofo! ― exclamou Italy, aparecendo por detrás de Germany ― Quem é o pequeno?

― Acaso não é óbvio o parentesco? ― interrogou Ivan.

― É parecido contigo, bro! 一 exclamou Ludwig, retornando ao seu sítio ao lado de Prussia, colocando uma mão em cima do seu ombro, ignorando o semblante sombrio de pai e filho.

― Ainda bem, imagina criar uma criança igualzinha a ele… ― murmurou Gilbert secretamente na direção do irmão.

Ao longe, China ainda ponderava se estaria a ter alucinações.

一 Lud, podemos ter um, por favor!? 一 perguntou o jovem italiano, fazendo caretas e tentando animar a criança que não deixava de lançar miradas gélidas na direção do intruso que ameaçava roubar a atenção do seu papi.

Germany afastou-se rapidamente de Gilbert para separar a carraça que havia corrido a abraçar o seu inocente Italy, oferecendo-se para ajudá-lo a fazer um bebé, resultando num deprimido Canada e um furioso alemão.

Mathew levanta-se e caminha rumo à saída, chamando a atenção de France que corre a implorar que o perdoe.

一 Estava a brincar, Matt, não me dês com a lei de gelo, por favor. Sabes perfeitamente que só quero fazer bebés contigo 一 murmurou o País do Amor, fazendo a sua melhor pose de sedução, oferecendo-lhe uma rosa vermelha enquanto se apoiava sobre a parede mais próxima, sendo totalmente ignorado e acelerando o passo para não perder o rasto do seu namorado.

Switerzland sente um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha, rastejando por entre as suas vértebras, pelo que virou a cabeça roboticamente na direção do seu amante, deparando-se com a mirada expectante do mesmo.

一 Não! 一 exclamou o loiro, quase fraquejando por um momento, mas reforçando a sua decisão ao recordar quão difícil fora lidar com um bebé durante um mês 一 Já tive a oportunidade de passar por uma curta experiência de paternidade e não tenho meios de voltar a fazê-lo. Muito menos a longo prazo. Bebés são caros! 一 explicou, dando o assunto por encerrado, evitando cruzar miradas com o austríaco, temendo que a sua vontade se debilitasse.

À medida que os países iam abandonando a Sala de Reuniões sem que nada tivesse sido realmente resolvido, America tentava convencer o seu cavalheiro inglês a dar-lhe um ajudante heróico.

一 Até o Batman tem o Robin! 一 gritou o loiro portador de óculos, sentindo-se defraudado pela resposta negativa do seu amante.

一 Uma criança não é um brinquedo, Alfred! 一 ralhou England, querendo colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça oca 一 É um ser vivo… um ser vivo que dependerá de ti… que necessitará atenção constante e carinho. Lamento, mas pela experiência prévia e como infeliz cobaia da tua primeira tentativa no mundo da paternidade, recuso-me a deixar um bebé a menos de cinco metros de ti e ponto final.

oOo

Certo loiro saudou um novo dia tal qual havia estado a fazer no decorrer da última semana, abraçado à sanita e despejando todo o seu conteúdo estomacal na mesma.

Ao sentir-se um pouco melhor, levantou-se do chão e rumou ao quarto que compartilhava com o seu namorado. Abriu a gaveta da sua mesa de cabeceira e retirou as suas pílulas anticoncecionais e suspirou.

"Não pode ser. Ele não seria capaz de fazer algo assim."

Querendo assegurar-se que as suas suspeitas não passavam só disso… suspeitas. Guardou a caixa e entrou em contacto com o seu Chefe de Estado, que logo lhe agendou uma consulta com um médico de confiança.

oOo

O doutor cedeu um envelope à personificação da sua pátria.

一 Parabéns, Senhor Zwingli, era tal como você suspeitava 一 disse o homem, já nos seus sessenta anos, com um sorriso amável a saltar nos seus lábios.

一 Roderich Edelstein! 一 gritou Switerzland fora de si, apertando as mãos e triturando as suas análises médicas à base de pura força bruta 一 Espera até que te metas as mãos em cima… 一 exclamou a nação com um brilho psicopata no olhar, assustando o pobre médico que dava graças a Deus de não ser ele o desgraçado que sofreria a fúria do maníaco das armas.

oOo

Vários meses passaram e eis que sucedeu o impensável…

Um novo baby boom!

Switerzland chorava interiormente ao saber que as suas despesas seriam duplicadas, tivera a fortuna de dar à luz um par de saudáveis gémeas. As meninas, Alina e Selina Edelstein, eram uns autênticos amores. Pequeninas de cabelos loiros como o seu papi e olhos violeta como seu pai.

Italy teve uma menina. No mesmíssimo momento em que Germany a segurara ao colo pela primeira vez, prometera a si mesmo nunca tirar os olhos de cima da princesa. Os amigos da família temiam que a pequena Mia Vargas, nunca na vida se iria conseguir casar… Pobrezinha!

Após um longo período de cortejo e uma demonstração de amor eterno digna de um filme, France casou-se com Canada, com o qual teve um menino. As nações só oravam para que o bebé Louis herdasse a sensibilidade de Matthew e nunca viesse a desenvolver a estranha personalidade do seu pai nudista.

England deu à luz gémeos. Tal como Arthur dissera antes, não confiou em America para preencher o papel paterno, principalmente quando este foi resultado de uma técnica baixa, também conhecida como álcool e afrodisíacos. Alfred ainda lutava por provar ao seu namorado que estava preparado para a responsabilidade. No entanto, este nunca o deixou ficar sozinho com as crianças até que estas cumpriram os cinco anos e passaram a ser capazes de se reportar ao seu papi para relatar como tinha corrido o dia na companhia da criança grande, como lhe chamavam Chloe e Kristian.

oOo

Os pais decidiram que estava na altura de que as crianças se conhecessem melhor, pelo que foi estipulado que passariam um dia por mês juntos e que tomariam turnos entre as suas respetivas residências, sendo nesta ocasião a vez de Ivan.

Nikolai, como bom filho de Russia que era, seguia o exemplo do pai, dando ordens às restantes crianças.

一 Mia, casa-te comigo e seremos um com Mãe Russia 一 exigiu o garotinho, beijando a mão da prima como vira o seu tio Francis fazer tantas outras vezes.

一 Irmão! 一 rugiu Germany ao ver o sobrinho cortejar a sua doce princesa.

一 Quem diria que com uma família tão grande, Niko iria apresentar as mesmas tendências incestuosas que Belarus 一 brincou Prussia, desconsiderando a raiva nascente no coração e alma do seu bro.

一 Por muito meu sobrinho que sejas, não vou permitir que me roubes a minha menina 一 sentenciou o alemão, apontando o dedo indicador direito na direção do menino de oito anos que ainda segurava a mãozinha da sua prima de seis.

* * *

Notas:

Prontinho... Yay! Finalmente acabei!

Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena história.

Espero vê-los a todos em breve numa nova aventura.


End file.
